Too cute
by DragonMistress-Rose
Summary: Sayo has been turned into a little rabbit, and a certain orange haired Light Fang tamer finds her. Guesses as to what's going to happen? Crackish. Characters from the game Digimon World Sunburst(Dawn)/Moonlight(Dusk). Read&Review and no flames please, it's just a random half-assed story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: I really should be working on my other fics but I need a break from them. I have no idea where this idea cam from, I guess it was just one of those that just randomly come to you. Damn you plot bunnies! **

**By the way for those of you that don't know the characters are from the GAME Digimon world Dawn/Dusk or Sunburst/Moonlight in the japanese versions. Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

**Ages:**

**Chief Julia 25**

**Chief Glare 28**

**Koh 16-17**

**Sayo 16**

**Litton 17-18**

**Raigo 18**

**Kakumi 17 1/2**

**and the rest of them are in between the ages of 15 and 18.**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I found a cute little rabbit when I was in DarkMoon earlier today. I asked around hoping to find the owner but no one knew anyone who owned a rabbit so I took it home, the odd thing about it was that it's fur was an unatural light shade of lavender just a little bit lighter than Sayo's hair and it had the same dark purple eyes like her. It was really cute and loving; it followed me everywhere and it was impossible to resist it because it was so cute.

She is currently sleeping on my bed, it was so adorable, however just then a picture of Sayo popped into my head. I remember when we-the two chiefs, Litton, Raigo, and a whole lot of us-went into the human world and went to the beach. It was fun, but because all of the girls went shopping with Kakumi before we went to the beach Kakumi had chosen their swimsuits.

Chief Julia got off the hook but Kakumi persuaded her to wear a two piece instead of a one piece swimsuit, Kakumi herself ended up wearing a pink bikini, Litton was forced into a bikini as well. We could hear her yelling, and yelling what we knew where colorful curses in french-we had a french tamer to translate-at Kakumi in the changing room but she covered her lower half with one of those skirt things. Dorothy and some of the other girls got off a little easier than Litton. Sayo though was the only one of the girls that wore a one piece swimsuit and by the looks of it you would've thought that Kakumi didn't get her hands on her but turns out that Kakumi had taken the swimsuit when no one was looking, cut out a rather large diamond just a few inches below where Sayo's collarbone was or would've been. And that meant that Sayo would be showing a little cleaveage.

When we went to the beach heads were turning at the girls and the boys as well. Everyone acted like have never seen a bunch of kids before. A whole lot of guys were hitting on the girls and Raigo was the first one to get angry

We had all taken bets behind his back about how long it was going to take him to get jealous over Litton, me and a couple of guys from Night Claw had won; we betted within the first couple of hours. It took him an hour and 27 minutes to be exact to finally lose it. Next up was Kakumi but she declined all dates because as both cities knew she was with Sukekiyo. Same thing went for Sayo but she said that she was already interested in someone. This left everyone to wonder who it was, afterwards some of the girls went on some dates and that left Kakumi, Dorothy, Barone, Lyla, and a couple of other girls left to drill Sayo about what she had said. Litton had a on sly look like she knew who it was.

We had a rather fun day at the beach and a fun week in the human world but none of us were permitted to take our digimons, not even the two chiefs. I still wonder who Sayo was talking about. Oh! The rabbit is up, she was nuzzling my hand to get my attention she blinked and couple of times and wriggled her nose a bit. I couldn't help but smile, it was really cute.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some food?" I cooed. She tipped her head to her side like she knew what I was saying and started to rub her eye with a paw. It was almost human.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

Well today has been rather interesting day. I woke up as a rabbit _again_. I still blame Newton for his damn science experiment. Never again will I ever get involved with his experiments. He has still yet to find something to cure me so it seems like every now and then I just randomly turn into a rabbit. Oh and guess what? I was going to see Chief Julia about this but then Koh decides that the one day I turn into a bunny that he was going to visit DarkMoon and find me. He took me all around DarkMoon looking for my 'owner' he should've taken me to Chief Julia. But he decides to take me home and keep me! God damn it I really hope I change back into a human _really_ soon.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was hopping around DarkMoon looking for Cheif Julia or at least someone that knows about the fact that I can turn into a rabbit. But just my luck everyone that knew-there were very lfew of them-was out on a quest or just couldn't be found. I was hopping around until I bumped into something. If I was human I would've said something but seeing as I was a rabbit I just sqeaked. I rubbed my head with my paw and looked up. Boy was I surprised when I saw Koh._

_"Aren't you just the cutest little rabbit?" he was bending over to pick me up. When I was lifted off the ground I started to squeak and tried to get out of his arms, but sadly he had a tight grip on me. "It's alright don't be scared." was he cooing me? "Let's go find your owner. Alright?" he started to take me around and show me to some people that I knew but none of them knew about me. We walked past the Union Room several times._

Take me to Chief Julia Koh! She knows about me!

_I finally gave up on trying to get away from him and just let him try to find my owner. No one said that they owned a rabbit so he just ended up taking me back to his Tamer Home. Doesn't this boy know the protocal for things like this?_

_It's very obviously stated in the rules that he should've brought me to Chief Julia._

**END FLASHBACK**

I just woke up from my little nap to see Koh starring of into space. I poked him a couple times trying to get his attention but he didn't even move. I started to nuzzle his hand hoping to get his attention. He finally noticed that I was up after like a minute. I started to blink and wriggle my nose a bit. He smiled.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some food?" I tipped my head to my side and started to rub my eye with my paw. I stood up and streched. Well I am kind of hungry. I nodded my head, and Koh picked me up and took me to the kitchen. He put me down on the table, I just noticed that his digimon were nowhere to be found and that even Gatomon was gone somewhere. I watched him get some carrots out of the refrigerator and grab a knife and started to cut it. He cut the carrot into little sticks and handed me one. It almost slipped out of my paws but I managed to catch it. He seemed to notice and just smiled and petted me. Once I finished eatting he picked me up and took me to his room again.

"Alright let's give you a bath." that was no surprised, Koh knew how to take care of pets. However only the thing is that I'm not a pet. He craddled me in one arm while he ran the water in the bath tub, he was acting as if he let me down that I would run away. I don't get why he needs to fill the whole tub. He puts me in the tub and laughs at me while I scramble to float. He knelt down and grabbed the shampoo, he starts to rub me with it and pretty soon I resembled a giant mound of bubbles and the only thing that you could see was my muzzle and my ears. He then poured water on me and out of reflex I splashed water on him.

He got a kind of irritated look on his face. "Great now I need a bath." he quickly took me out of the water dried me and put me on his bed, "Stay right there, alright?" he qucikly went into the bathroom again and pretty soon I heard the water running. His room was so different now than back then. I haven't been to his Tamer Home since the whole ExoGrimmon thing. By the night stand was a picture of me, him, Litton, Raigo, and the two chiefs. I don't think Koh has ever dated anybody. I know a few nice girls in DarkMoon that would kill to have the chance to be with him. Odd thing is that they're always saying how "lucky" I am that he's my rival or how we are such good friends or how much time we spend together.

I don't get any of them. I guess some of the girls in Dark Moon are just weird. Come to think about it a lot of the girls seem to love being around him and just can't keep their eyes off of him. Reminds me of when we went to the human world and went to the beach. I guess Koh has gotten more attractive over the years. A click startled me from my thinking. My head turned to the bathroom door, Koh was coming out. When the door opened a bunch of steam came out, thing is that I don't think I saw him take any clothes with him when he went into the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around his hips and he was drying his hair. Once I realized that I was staring I started to glow red. I ducked under the covers to hide myself, god that was embarrassing! But I can't help but to admit that Koh really has grown up and, ahem, gotten _much _more attractive than I would care to admit over the years. Just that thought made me go even redder.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

That's odd, the rabbit was staring at me when I walked out of the bathroom and then just ran and hid under the covers. That reaction was very human if you ask me. Something isn't right about that rabbit. I'll worry about her after I put some clothes on and dry my hair.

Once I finished putting my clothes on my walked over to the bed, I gently poked her. She squeaked and scrambled farther into the covers. I sighed.

"Please come out." she poked her head out and I quickly grabbed her. She started to struggle a bit but then calmed down, I assumed she was tired of struggling. I started to pet her and she relaxed.

The rest of the day when by in a blur. My digimon came home and asked about the rabbit, she played with them until about 10 o' clock when I saw that she was getting tired and so was the rest of us. We all were in bed by 10:30 and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

-The next morning-

Oh gosh what time is it? And what am I holding? I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust for a bit, I sat up and I looked over to where the rabbit was or rather should've been. Whatever was next to me was far too big for a rabbit. After the morning's haze cleared my eyes widened.

"HOLY CRAP!" I fell out of my bed, there wasn't a rabbit there but rather it was Sayo, and to add to it she was naked! The only thing that was covering her was the blanket. And because I fell off the bed the blanket was slipping! She started to stir and woke up. She slowly sat up on the bed and looked around. The blanket did slip I closed my eyes to make sure that I didn't look. I head a gasp and the blanket rustled so I figured that it was safe to look. Sayo was clutching the blanket close to her chest and she was looking around the room.

"Sayo!" she turned her head towards me and I saw her blush and I did the same. "What's going on? Why are you here? And most importantly why are you _naked_?" Just then my digimon ran into my room.

"Whats going-" Gatomon stopped her sentence when she saw Sayo. "Woah, what's going on here?" I heard my other digimon-which were Coronamon and Patamon-supress giggles and I shot them a glare. I heard Sayo sigh.

"Nonononono, don't even _think_ any of that! I don't even know wha-"

"Koh give me your digivice." I stopped and scrambled to find it and when I did I tossed it at Sayo. She sent an e-mail to who-knows-where while still clutching the blanket to her chest. And it only took about a minute before my digivice started to beep like crazy and we just watched her. "Alright Newton, Kakumi, and the others should be here soon."

"Why are they coming?"

"Well let me explain, a few months ago me and a few other people were helping Newton with a science experiment...and well it went wrong and I turned into a rabbit. But the odd thing is that it didn't affect anyone else. Newton hasn't found a way to stop me from turning to a rabbit yet. So not that I know of. So every couple weeks, like clockwork, or so I turn into one, and Koh just happened to find me yesterday. The amout of time before I turn back into a human varies though. Thank god that this time it was just 24 hours." we all slowly nodded as we took in the new information. We all soon fell into an awkward silence for a while, with me refusing to even glance at Sayo, who was still on my bed.

Kakumi's voice broke the silence signaling their arrival. The two chiefs. Newton, Dorothy, Kakumi, Raigo, Litton, and Sukekiyo came into my room more or less all at the same time. Newton was carrying a box, and Kakumi was carrying a bag with some clothes in it. Ot at least I hoped it was clothes.

"Here." Kakumi tossed the bag to Sayo and shoved her into the bathroom, after a few minutes she came out fully dressed, which I might add was a relief. Newton opened the box and pulled out a medical needle and a little jar of medicine for the needle. Dorothy helped him put the medicine in the needle. He pressed the bottom of it gently and one drop fell from the needle.

"Alright, I finally found something that should stop the transformations. Sayo I need you to sit on the bed real quick." Sayo obediently sat on the bed and Newton lifted up her left arm and pressed the needle in her arm. I heard her hiss in pain and newton slowly injected her with the medicine/antidote. After about 30 seconds he took the needle out and a bit of blood came out of the small wound. They cleaned it up and then we fell into silence again. "Well thats it. You shouldn't change into a rabbit anymore. If you do please come and find me."

"Finally! That is the _last_ time I help you with another one of your experiments." the whole room burst into laughter at Sayo's comment.

"Anyways, Koh how did you end up finding Sayo anyway?" Chief Glare was giving me an odd look.

"Well I was walking around DarkMoon and I found her hopping around DarkMoon. Why do you ask?"

"Koh, next time please bring any animal you find to either me or Raigo please. Because for all we know it could be another tamer."

"No actually it will be another tamer, because as long as Newton does things like this I'm sure it will be a tamer." Sayo said almost matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Newton yelled looking quite offended.

"Koh? Do you understand?"

"Yes Chief Julia."

"Hey, just be happy that Koh was the one to find her and not some other tamer. This could've been way worse." Dorothy voiced. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well anyways I think that we should leave." everyone started to exit my room and then it was just me and Sayo again.

"So...umm I guess Chief Julia was right I should've taken you to her in the first place." I started to rub the back of my head.

"Yeah you should have brought me to her in the first place," she sounded kind of mad, "but," I looked up at her and she was smiling and there was an amused sparkle in her violet eyes,"I think I would've been bored out of my mind if you had taken me to her. So I guess it was okay just this one time that you took me home with you." she leaned up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled at me, then she turned around and started to walk out of the room.

My hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and pulled her forward. I wrapped one arm around her waist and my other one was burried in the back of her head and I kissed her. My body acted before my mind could register anything. I pulled back once I realized what I was doing.

"Errr...ummm." I couldn't form a correct word let alone a sentence. "Sorry." I mumbled. She looked too shocked to respond. I thought that she was mad but just then she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. My eyes when wide, but they slowly closed and I pulled her a little closer. When we pulled away for air we were both blushing. "So I'm guessinng that you're not mad?" she chuckled and playfully punched me on the arm.

"No, I'm not. It took you long enough." we smiled and I leaned down to kiss her gently. Like I said the rabbit was way to cute to resist and I guess so was Sayo.

* * *

**A/N: Review? I blame the stupid plot bunnies for this one.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


End file.
